ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:UltiVerse/My Four-Year Anniversary
Hi, guys. As you can see, today, the 7th of September 2016, is my official four-year anniversary on BTFF. Now, I know what you're saying. "Why are you making a blog for your four-year anniversary? What's so special about that?" Well, I'm doing this because I do what I want, got a problem? I feel like I should say thank you. Though I actually celebrate my anniversary on the 22nd of April, the day I joined as an anon, I feel like I owe you guys. You guys have been a big part of my life, believe it or not. So, where did it all start? I was a silent reader on the wiki from late 2011 to early 2012, though I only came on sporadically. I still remember reading a series about Ken 10 on Christmas 2011. Then, on the 22nd of April, not thinking much, I decided to make my very first edit, a series, Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse. I literally had nothing in mind except it was supposed to be a sequel to Omniverse. It was the first series on the wiki back then to have Omniverse as a prequel. Not more than a few hours later, a fellow anon came to my aid. Little did I know, he'd be a great helper and friend. The next few months were great. I made progress (surprisingly) with my series, then came September. I thought to myself "Since I'm already officially 13, I should give myself an identity." Boom, Ulti was born on the 7th of September. I made a blog announcing this, and went on chat, where I was welcomed by Ahmad, Sub, and a few others (I can't really remember, but I think Figy was one of them). Like clockwork, the next few months were also great. Some time in November 2012, I went on chat and decided to have a little chat with someone. We clicked pretty instantly. Little did I know, that was only the beginning of what would blossom into a great friendship. This person was Toon. Suffice to say, things got better and better for me, BTFF-wise. I won Featured User of December 2012 and POTO won Featured Series in November. I was promoted to chatmod on April 5, 2013, admin on February 1, 2015 and bureaucrat on July 6, 2016. I know I rushed that last paragraph, but the gist of it is that I can't thank you guys enough. Thank you for the awards I've won, the friends I've made, the support I've gotten. Thank you for making me feel wanted, for making me feel that this wonderful wiki is where I belong. I've said it on my birthday and I'll say it again; you guys are the absolute best people I have ever met. I know I've done stupid things in the past and I've been slow with my series, for which I'm so profusely sorry, but thank you for sticking with me through and through, regardless. I am proud to be part of this UltiEpic community. Once again, thank you, all of you, and here's to another fourteen years. Also, feel free to ask me questions about my early days, I'll happily answer them. Category:Blog posts